Set Fire to the Third Bar
by caitewarren
Summary: the love story of Aang and Katara's son Bumi and Ursa from their first meeting to the birth of their son.
1. Chapter 1

The Fire Nation family wasn't as powerful as it used to be, that was for sure, but the admiration still remained the same. And today was a day of celebration; the first public appearance of Firelord Zuko's child. No one was quite sure if the child was a boy or a girl, but there were talks amongst the sages that it was a little girl.

Amongst the crowds were Avatar Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and little Kya and Bumi.

"When is this darn thing gonna start?" twenty-six-year-old Toph complained.

This wasn't her idea, but according to her friends one must be supportive of each other, but babies weren't really her thing and going to a fancy party to celebrate the baby's birth seemed ridiculous. It wasn't like the baby was even going to remember, the baby was only a few days old for Pete sake.

Kya was clutching tightly onto her father's hand, she'd never seen so many people in her whole life. She buried her face in his robe, Aang knelt down and scoped her up into his arms, her little head nuzzled into her father's neck. Katara smiled at them before rubbing her daughter's back. Bumi was perched upon his Uncle's shoulders keeping a careful watch; Sokka had placed him on surveillance and the little three-year-old boy was determined to his job right. He kept a careful watch on the stage with a much smaller boomerang in his hand. Suddenly everyone in the crowd became quiet when the oldest Fire Sage came on stage.

"I introduce you to your crowned Princess Ursa." His voice boomed outwards.

Everyone in the crowd cheered and clapped their hands loudly. Zuko walked out with a small bundle of blankets in his arms. He held the little baby above his head and she squirmed excitedly and cooed. Bumi starred at the baby with wide eyed memorized. Katara starred at him, it was the longest amount of time she had seen her young son sit still. She elbowed Aang gently and he turned to face his son.

"She's so small." Bumi muttered as if he were in a trance of sorts.

"Most babies are when they're first born, you were smaller in fact." Sokka told his nephew oblivious to how his nephew looked like.

**Five Years Later**

"Tell us the story again! Please?" Ursa begged Iroh while sitting on his lap.

It was midday just after the lunch rush at the Jasmine Dragon and the store was practically empty aside from Iroh, Ursa, Bumi, Kya. Little Tenzin and Lin were asleep on a the back of the blanket. The Avatar and the Firelord were off doing some sort of Peace business to set up the new Republic City. Iroh of course was offered to join them but opted to watch the children. A task he found a lot less daunting.

"You've heard it so many times, Princess you must have it memorized by now."

The story was the modified version of the end of the war, one each of the children had heard countless times from their parents. A story that Iroh hoped would never have to happen again. He couldn't even think of any of his grandchildren (he had unofficially adopted Avatar Aang's and Katara's children) fighting in a war. They were so young so innocent. Innocence bliss their parents were robbed off.

"But it's just such a good story." Ursa mumbled half-heartily.

"I like how Uncle Sokka didn't need any kind of bending to help!" Bumi exclaimed and stuck a tongue out at his sister, "it means I can be a good fighter when I get older without bending."

When Bumi was first born and shared the same grey eyes as his father everyone thought he was the next airbender the world was waiting for, but time passed and the boy showed no type of bending ability. Even though Katara and Aang tried their best to show their son that it didn't matter some of the rumors reached him and for a long time last summer Bumi secluded himself from his bending sister and Ursa.

The next airbender came though in the form of Tenzin, Bumi's little brother. At first Bumi was a little indifferent to him but that seemed to smooth over. Bumi was back to his usual self now.

"You can be a very good fighter Bumi, I'm sure your Uncle would show you the way around a sword," Iroh told him poking the little boy's slightly pudgy belly, "but let's hope you'll _never_ have to fight."

Ursa looked up to her grandfather, "Granddad?" Iroh would never admit to anyone how much hearing that one simple word made him feel so warm and happy.

Iroh turned his attention to Ursa, whose little top knot hairs kept tickling his chin every time she moved her head. He was fighting to hold back the giggles. She stared up at him with her intense amber colored eyes.

"Do you think there will be another war?"

It was such an intense question and one he wasn't expecting from a five-year-old. Especially a five-year-old who was so sheltered from the unrest with the Fire Nation Colonies. Iroh knew that his nephew had placed a ban on any of that talk in the palace. He rubbed his chin and all the children seemed to be quiet.

"I hope not little one," Iroh answered honestly, "but let's hope not all right? War is very very bad children….many people died in that war."

"Like Grandma Kya?" Kya piped up from the corner.

Katara had made sure that Kya knew of her brave namesake who died to save Katara. She made sure Kya and Bumi knew to be grateful of all the lives lost in the war.

"Like Grandma Kya," Iroh nodded, "and many many more. To think of the list of people would be too painful for me."

"Are you sad about their deaths Granddad?" Ursa asked playing with the end of her robes.

"Yes and no. I'm sad because they're gone and didn't get to see this peaceful new world but I am happy because I know they didn't die in vain and that I will be joining them in the afterlife." All of his thoughts went to seeing Lu Ten, his own little soldier boy.

**Six Years Later**

Eleven-year-old Ursa sat perched in a tree watching as Bumi and Sokka fought with their swords in the courtyard of the recently built Air Temple Island. She didn't know what it was but every time she saw Bumi she got this warm feeling in her tummy, one she didn't have before. It was weird. Lately she'd laughed too loudly at his jokes, mumbles something incoherent and talked really fast. She blamed it on the feeling in her tummy, she didn't like it. Not at all.

"Tenzin! I'm gonna get you!" yelled Lin Bei Fong, despite being such a small girl she had a very very loud voice.

Startled Ursa jumped up and missed her gripping on the tree falling to the side.

"AH!" she screamed as she felt herself hurtling to the ground at alarmingly fast rate. She closed her eyes waiting for the impact but there was nothing aside from a soft oof. Ursa opened one eye slowly before the other. She was on the ground, so maybe it hadn't been that far down. She reached forward placing her hand on something…squishy? Huh? She starred at the ground to find that it wasn't the ground but Bumi.

"Bumi!" she cried, "Are you okay? I didn't kill you did I?"

Bumi rolled over starring up at the concerned looking little girl and couldn't help but to laugh at her worry.

"I'm fine, sorry. I was trying to catch you but was too late and decided breaking your fall would be the next best thing." Bumi pulled up his knees. His pants legs were torn and the knees were bleeding.

"Do you wanna me to get your Mom? Or Kya?" Ursa said quickly, "are you gonna die? You're bleeding."

Bumi was taken back by how much the little girl cared. He reached forward taking her warm clammy hand. Ursa felt her cheeks warming themselves.

"I'm fine Ursa."

She's really going to be a pretty woman, Bumi couldn't help thinking it. And then being angry at him for thinking it, the Princess of the Fire Nation? What was he crazy? And she was only eleven and probably would grow to marry a much more prominent Fire Nation citizen who was a Master Firebender and not the only child of the Avatar who _couldn't _bend.

Sokka watched the pair with an amused expression remembering back to the first time Bumi see Ursa way back when he was a toddler. Suki was right, she'd been telling him for years that they liked each other and the scene that was playing in front of him was proof enough. He walked out of the court yards and into the kitchen where Katara and Toph were sitting, somewhat civil talking about how to raise their children.

"Katara, I think Bumi is gonna be the newest addition to the Royal Fire Nation family?"

Katara squinted at her brother, "what? What are you talking about?"

"Ursa and Bumi. Ursa was up in a tree and fell and your son practically dived head first to save her. Now that's true love."

Katara snorted, "what are you the master of love now?"

"Katara," Sokka sighed, "the way he looked at her and the way she looked at him, I'm calling it. They're gonna get married."

"Please Sokka, they're just children especially Ursa. She hasn't yet to see the world and neither has Bumi, just let's not force anything upon them."

**A/N: continue yes or no?**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Later-Fire Nation Royal Palace**

"This is the royal court yard." Ursa explained.

The palace was nothing like Bumi had ever imagined, the pure elegance of it. It was much different than the island where the Air Nomads idea of simplicity was in full force now. There were even a number of Air Nomad wannabes living on the air island, Bumi thought it was a bit odd. They'd pop up at odd times and in the middle of dinner.

"Do you want to see the turtle ducks?"

The turtle ducks had always been her favorite. She could remember spending hours with her father just feeding them. It was one of their special pastimes. Her dad told her that it's what he and his mom used to do it. It somehow made her feel closer to her namesake and the woman her father held in such high regard. She turned and looked up at Bumi who seemed to be in a complete daze. His grey eyes always stood out against his naturally dark skin but right now the way the sun was hitting them they seem to make the eyes even more noticeable.

"Bumi?" Ursa whispered.

Her words brought him back from the daze.

"Oh I'm sorry did you say something?"

Ursa laughed, "you have as short of attention span as a fly Bumi."

"Concentration and all that mediation stuff is my dad and brother….they're the serious ones, now me…," Bumi scratched the back of his head ruffling his already unruly hair more, "I'm the uhhh…,"

Ursa smiled at him, "well you're very nice and sweet."

"Sweet?" Bumi choked out, "I'd take anything other than nice."

Ursa laughed, "why?"

"It's girly. Now you were saying something about turtle ducks?" Bumi asked beginning to sprint towards the turtle duck pond.

Ursa followed behind him struggling a bit with her long robes tugging them upwards as she ran. Bumi sat the at the edge of pond his face a near few inches away from the water. Ursa smirked and slowly she tip toed up behind him before slightly shoving Bumi. Bumi leaned forward waving his arms rapidly before face planting into the water. Ursa giggled, Bumi picked up his head and shook it around. He reached forward grabbing the edge of her silk robe before tugging forcefully down on it, sending the Fire Nation Princess straight into the water beside him.

"BUMI!" she shrieked before starting to laugh.

Bumi splashed at her and in moments the two were in a full on splash war and in a fit of laughter. Neither of them noticed the three people walking towards them. The tall and lean man with graying hair, beside him was a petite and small dark haired women with a slightly upturned nose and their son stood dressed in his Army clothing. Zuko stood behind them.

"Ursa?" he called not expecting to see his daughter soaked wet and in the swallow little pond.

Ursa instantly stood reaching for her top knot clip in the process. Her cheeks turned bright red and Bumi a little delayed followed suit.

"This is my daughter Ursa and her friend Bumi, the son of Avatar Aang and Katara."

"The airbender?" the woman asked in awe.

Bumi looked down, "no. I'm the non-bender middle one ma'am."

The woman's smile faded and instead she turned her nose up and latched arms with her husband. Their son smiled at Ursa but she stared blankly at her father, she had never seen these people before.

"This is Zohar, he's on the council for Republic City and is descendant from one of the many nobles. His wife Hazel and their son Zaire," Zuko pointed to each in turn, "Zaire is to be your husband, Ursa."

Ursa's mouth dropped open, "wh-what?"

At first she thought she had heard her father wrong, he couldn't have said husband no. Then he kept talking about Zaire and his accomplishments at the Fire Nation Bending school in Republic City and about the wedding but her ears were just ringing over and over again as if she were hearing her father speak but not truly listening to him.

Bumi was starring at the Princess for some kind of response from her, but she wasn't moving at all. For a moment he wasn't sure if she was breathing but he leaned closer and watched her chest rise and fall, relieved that she was breathing he went back to his own thoughts. His mind was buzzing with thoughts and flashes of images. Most of them were with Ursa smiling and laughing at one of his stupid jokes he learned from his Uncle. Then his mind began to play images of Ursa laughing at _Zaire's _jokes, splashing in the turtle duck pond with Zaire and firebending together. A part of her life he could never share with him. It made his stomach do flips and he clenched his fists in anger.

"Ursa?" Zuko asked upon seeing the non-reacting Ursa. He walked forward placing a hand on her arm, she jerked her head towards him and then looked away. He held tighter but she pulled away harder. Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. Ursa never liked to cry in front of people she didn't know and ran from them. She wasn't even sure where she was going she just wanted to get as far away from the situation as possible.

"I am sorry, I did not expect her to react like this, and normally Ursa is a very calm young girl." Zuko explained apologetically.

Zohar nodded solemnly and Zaire was starring intently at Bumi with a look of disgust in his face. Despite it being childish and very inappropriate for the moment Bumi stuck his tongue out at him.

"So uncivil to think the Avatar wouldn't teach his son some manners," Hazel tisked shaking her head at Bumi.

It took all of Bumi's self restraint not to snap something that would get him in trouble at her. Behind Zohar and Hazel Aang and Katara walked. Katara narrowed her eyes suspiciously at her son who clearly was very upset and soaking wet. Aang looked to her with a face full of concern.

"Bumi?" Aang called out.

Bumi looked up to his father but didn't say anything. He walked out of the pond splashing and squeaking towards his parents. This behavior surprised them, usually they had to beg and plead to get Bumi to leave. Katara placed an comforting arm around her son's shoulders but he violently took her arm and shoved it off him and stomped off. Never in his life had he reacted that way to his mother.

"Bumi!" Aang called out angrily, "come back and apologize to your mother, you are not allowed to do that!"

Bumi ignored his father's request climbing the steps of the palace and stomped out of the palace to where Appa was waiting for them. Aang and Katara followed, Aang's arms wrapped around Katara's shoulders. Bumi sat on the saddle with his back towards them his knees drew up to his face. The family took off in silence and fly al the way back to Air Temple Island in complete silence. It was the first time they didn't talk and the silence wasn't sitting well with either Aang or Katara.

"Daddy! Mommy!" eight-year-old Tenzin shrieked from the ground as his family was landing.

Hakkoda smiled up at them. He always loved to babysit and every time a chance came up he would.

"Hi Tenzin, did you have fun with Grandpa?" asked Katara.

Tenzin nodded solemnly, "he told me all about his time in the war," and then Tenzin noticed Bumi's disposition, "what's wrong with Bumi?"

Bumi stood, "what's wrong with me? Nothing of your _concern_ Tenzin! Why don't you go back to making little air puffs and playing with the lemurs?" he roared at his younger brother.

Tenzin starred wide eyed at him before beginning to cry. His brother had never yelled at him before and his yelling startled him. Katara ran forward wrapping her arms around her son and rubbing his back. Bumi instantly felt a pit growing inside of his stomach. His little brother hadn't done anything wrong it's not like he had any hand in Ursa's impending marriage.

"I'm sorry Tenzin." Bumi muttered.

Aang stared at his son, "I think it's time you and I had a talk."

Bumi sighed and nodded. Usually his father's talks were full of wisdom but bored him when they weren't about battles or the war. He didn't have any particular liking of hearing about the Great Air Nomad History which was basically air bending, mediating and making pies. It wasn't something that particularly interested him. Aang and Bumi walked to the meditation pavilion. Aang sat down cross legged and Bumi sighed and reluctantly climbed and sat beside him. It only took moments for him to blurt out the whole story to his father and even then he admitted out loud for the first time that he loved Ursa. That he loved her since the first time he ever saw her.

"I am so sorry son, I had no idea," Aang muttered, "but true love always works out in the end. If you and Ursa are meant to be together the two of you _will_ find a way."

Bumi felt tears forming in his eyes, his vision became very blurred, and "that's it? Leave it to destiny? That's the great Avatar's advice?"

**Fire Nation Royal Palace**

Zuko paced in front of his daughter's bedroom door. She had been inside all day, something she had never done before. When she was young her dreaded punishment was to be sent to her room she hated being copped up inside of it. She would much rather be outside enjoying the fresh air. With a deep breathe he walked into the room. His daughter lay curled in a ball in the middle of cushions and blankets.

"Ursa?" he called out.

"How could you do this?" she asked jerking up, "just surprise me with this? Hey honey this is your husband. That was the last thing I ever expected. I'm twelve years old father, I can't be getting married now."

Zuko felt horrible, seeing your child cry and having the child being angry with you was the worst pain in the world. He hated to see his little girl cry.

"No, no. Not now Ursa, but in time. And Zaire is a good person, you will be very happy."

"Promise?"

"Promise."


End file.
